


Holtzmann <3

by MusicalLuna



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Color, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Holtzmann is my love.





	Holtzmann <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love.

Holtzmann from the 2016 Ghostbusters looks off to one side of the viewer, smiling. One of her hands rests on her shoulder. The background is a big pink heart that halos her head over a lighter pink.


End file.
